The Mirror Effect
by JustCallMeBooRadley
Summary: "So," I start slowly, "If you're Sebastian," I point at Door Sebastian when I say it then point to the other one, "Then who are you?"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there, again! I was watching the CSI: Miami episode where Grant and all of his sexiness played twins. Let's just say, I had a nerdgasm and didn't clean it up ;) Anyway, the plot fish had just so suddenly had a feast and I couldn't get this idea of Sebastian having a twin out of my head so here we are! Enjoy it. Enjoy it much ._.**

* * *

><p><em>Finn's P.O.V:<em>

Kurt said it was an emergency. Kurt with an emergency can be anything ranging from the need of another gallon of hairspray to getting the crap beat out of him by some homophobic jerks. Fearing the worst, I sped all the way to some coffee place or other that he and Blaine seem to _live_ at. They seem to breathe coffee and I'm starting to think it must be a Dalton thing. I mean, really? How much coffee can one consume before they just explode in a coffee bean splatter?

I pull into a parking spot, hardly even having it in park before I'm out of the car and running inside to make sure Kurt isn't bleeding, or crying, or having some kind of meltdown, because even if it isn't by blood he's still my brother and I still have to look out for him. The bell dings cheerfully overhead as I slam the door open and frantically look for Kurt, which doesn't take long considering how he dresses.

Silently I thank Cheesus when I see he's unharmed and just staring at the counter with a confused expression along with the rest of Glee Club. As I slowly walk to the area they're gathered at I take deep breaths in an attempt to calm my rapidly beating heart and plop down in the first available seat. No one even glances in my direction, still caught up in starting at the counter. Maybe it's got cuss words painted on it. Or someone super glued a picture of a penis to it. Something stupid kids around here would do. But you know, I'm too hyped up right now to look.

All of their focused faces are actually very funny and I can't help but laugh loudly, only to receive a death glare from my step-brother, "Finn. Don't laugh. This is serious."

Immediately I stop my giggles and attempt to be serious, "So what's the emergency?" I ask quietly.

Kurt hisses furiously between clenched teeth, "Look who's working the counter, Finn!"

I have no clue who could be important enough working here that would cause all of Glee Club to be corralled here, so I stand up and peek over the crowds of high schoolers to see someone I'd never expect, ever to be working at the counter – Sebastian! That rich bastard who almost blinded Blaine!

My eyes widen so far I think they might fall out and start yelling, "What the fuck, Kurt? Why is _he_ working here?"

Kurt grabs onto my sleeve and yanks me down before whisper-yelling, "Keep your voice down, Finn! Do you want him to hear you?"

I throw my hands up into the air and keep yelling, "I'm not going to keep my voice down until I know why that douche bag is here!"

Puck throws a death glare in my direction and silences me with a few simple words, "Finn, I swear I will rip off your balls in your sleep if you don't keep it down!"

Horrified, I reach my hands down and cup my crotch which is in pain from just thinking about that.

Kurt lets out a dramatic sigh and interlocks his fingers with Blaine's, who's sitting next to him, "I-I think he's working here so it's easier for him to break up Blaine and I." This wouldn't be surprising with how much he stalks Blaine and makes up lies about Kurt and Blaine's relationship.

Mercedes looks at Kurt sharply, "Uh-uh, Kurt! He's not gonna break you two up if I have anything to say about it!"

Blaine wraps an arm around Kurt comfortingly and pulls him closer, "Kurt, honey, I don't think that's it. I've been talking to him and he hasn't even mentioned anything about you."

Kurt snorts loudly and pulls away from Blaine, "Because you've been talking to him that makes it all better? It actually makes it worse, Blaine!"

My face pinches into a confused expression and I tilt my head, "I thought we were trying to keep it down…"

All of Glee Club courses harshly in a, "Shut up, Finn!" and I sink into my seat a little. Honestly, I wasn't sure if we were allowed to be loud again or not so I needed to ask. Not my fault I'm slow. I stare at my shoes for a few minutes and block them out. When I glance up again I notice Sebastian leaving the counter and walking towards the bathroom. Well, it's now or never to ask him why he's working here without making too much of a scene.

No one notices when I stand up and leave since they're all too caught up in arguing about Sebastian's motives. I try to think of something badass to say to the weasel when I talk to him, but badassery has never really been my strong suit so I opt to just make it up as I go along and hope it sounds like I'm some kind of badass.

I fling open the door to the bathroom and barge in trying to be dramatic and angry but all he does is keep standing there and staring at his reflection in the mirror over the sink, not even glancing back at me - self centered bastard. To keep up the dramatics, I stomp over to his, grab his arm forcefully, and yank him around so we're looking at each other now, "What the fuck are you doing here?" I scream in his face.

His expressions go from surprised, to confused, to angry very quickly and start trying to get his arm out of my grip, "Peeing! Is that some kind if problem for you?" He screamed back.

So he's going to pretend not to know what I'm talking about. That just makes me even angrier, "Why the fuck are you working here, Sebastian? You must have some kind of motive!"

Sebastian looks even more confused and yells, "Who in the hell is Sebastian?"

My grip on his arm tightens, "Seriously, pretending to be someone else? That is just stupid and that's coming from me of all people!"

He keeps struggling, "I don't know what you're fucking talking about so just leave me the hell alone!" When I don't let go he balls his hand into a fist and pulls back, about to hit me, when BAM! The bathroom door is opened and in walks... Sebastian..? But he's right here, how can he be over there too?

"Sebastian?" I squeak out while I'm looking at the Sebastian that walked through the door.

"Yeah, Tubs?" The door Sebastian looks up at me with a smirk that slides off his face when he sees bathroom Sebastian.

I let go of Sebastian's arm, take a small step back, and survey the bathroom Sebastian to see if I've made a mistake and he doesn't look like door Sebastian. No, I didn't. Same nose, same eyes, same everything!

Door Sebastian opens and closes his mouth a few times, still staring at the other Sebastian when he finally chokes out a quiet, "Who the fuck are you?"

Bathroom Sebastian stares him up and down with eyes bulging, "I think I should be asking you that question."

Door Sebastian gets defensive and takes a step forward, "You look like _me_, so I think I should get an answer first!"

Bathroom Sebastian mirrors other Sebastian's actions, "No, you look like _me_!"

They start screaming in each other's faces as I look on helplessly. What are you supposed to do when the guy you hate has a double ganger you accused of being him? Since I have abso-freaking-lutely no clue what to do, I just yell over them, "Sebastian!"

Door Sebastian stops screaming and gives me a bitch-tastic look, "_What?_" He asks me piercingly, just to go back to glaring at the other Sebastian.

"So," I start slowly, "If you're Sebastian," I point at Door Sebastian when I say it then point to the other one, "Then who are you?"

"My name is _Danny_. Not _Sebastian_," He – Danny – snarls at me.

My inner ditz comes out and I ask dumbly, "Then do you two know each other since you look alike?"

They both snap at me, "I've never seen this guy before in my entire life!" Since I've never met people who have the same voice it's probably the freakiest thing I've ever heard. Their voices are exactly the same and the words are being said at the same time so it's all double. Freaky shit, bro!

Looking from Sebastian to Danny, I start slinking towards the door awkwardly, "I'm just gonna, you know, leave now…" The second I'm out of the door I take off running, arms flailing, and scream, "Guys! Guys! Guys!" I skirt to a stop in front of them, my shoes making me glide to two tables down, but I run back to them, "That guy working the counter – He isn't Sebastian!"

Kurt gives me an 'are you a dumbass?' look before telling me like you'd tell a little kid, "Finn, he looks exactly like Sebastian."

Blaine nods slowly in agreement, "Yeah, Finn. That looks just like Sebastian and it's not like he has a twin or anyth –"

I cut him off and jump up and down holding the side of my head, "Twin! It must be his twin!"

Rachel stands up calmly and walks over to me, taking a hold of my arm, "Finn, honey, Sebastian is an only child. He doesn't have a twin."

Brittany looks at all of us seriously, "What if it's some kind of long lost twin, like some bad fanfiction plot?"

Santana pats Brittany's hand and shakes her head, "Chances of that are very slim."

Like a five year old, I stomp my foot, "Then explain the two Sebastian's!"

Kurt rolls his eyes, "There aren't two Sebastian's, Finn. If there were the world really would've already ended." Glee Club nods in agreement.

Bangs, screams, and stomping come from the hallway leading to the bathroom. It catches the attention of every single customer in the place and they all stare in curiosity as to where the commotion is coming from, including Glee Club. The loud noises gradually get louder and louder and louder and louder until the two boys who look exactly the same but have never met come busting out of the hallway, screaming at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I shall probably update weekly depending on how many chapters I can prewrite. So, considering how much of a procrastinator I am, it'll be weekly. ! I wanna cupcake ._.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Blaine's P.O.V:_

Sometimes Finn can be just so, for lack of a nicer word, stupid. For starters, thinking that there are two Sebastians and then thinking they're _twins_ for grapes sake. I think we'd all know if Sebastian had a twin because, like Kurt said, the world would've already ended in some kind of Sebastian-induced planet explosion. Two Sebastians is just too hard to believe. Wouldn't you know if you had a twin, even if you never met them? Wouldn't there be some kind of freaky magic connection?

Maybe there could be two Sebastians though. I've read some books where the twins were ripped apart at birth and then by some chance of fate bumped into each other. That would be freaky as hell for all of us, though and completely illogical. That kind of stuff doesn't actually happen.

A large commotion erupts from the hallway leading to the bathroom and the rest of the customers of the Lima Bean quiet down. No eye is taken off the hallway, everyone trying to figure out what is going on, and who's screaming. The voice sounds familiar, but I don't know from where. Then it hits me – or to put it better, one Sebastian hit the other when they came crashing out of the bathroom hallway, becoming a tangled mass of identical limbs on the ground.

I stare at the two, not sure if I'm more shocked that Sebastian has a _twin brother_ or that Finn was actually right about something important. Once they had made their dramatic entrance a collective sharp intake of breathe was heard from all of Glee Club except for Finn who muttered, "I told you so," in a very childish, Finn-like manner.

Everyone stares as the fighting continues until Puck makes the first move to stand up and run over to them in an attempt to break up the fighting. Sam and Finn follow suit and soon it's a mass of body parts flailing everywhere, voices lapping over each other until it's too difficult to distinguish a certain one.

After minutes that seemed like hours and much, _much_ difficulty Finn, Puck, and Sam have managed to pull the two guys apart. Puck is the one holding back the one I'm almost one-hundred percent sure is actually Sebastian while it takes both Sam and Finn to try to hold back the other one. It's not really working the best it could because that guy seems determined to be able to attack Sebastian again, struggling, flailing around, and kicking at his restrainers.

Eventually though, he gives up and just settles for spitting at Sebastian with a very crooked smirk quirking up on his face, "Fuck," He mutters and pauses before saying, "You." The smirk is quickly extinguished from his face and he shakes the now noticeably looser hands from his arms.

Sebastian lunges for the other guy when he is spit on and it's all Puck can do to hold him back. I'm pretty sure this is the angriest I've ever seen Sebastian, and definitely the least put together. His face is bright red, his hair is messed up, sticking in all directions, clothes disheveled, and the look in his eyes crazed beyond comprehension.

The replica of Sebastian looks actual Sebastian over before Replica quirked up his left eyebrow and told Sebastian almost carelessly, "You look like shit. You should probably go take care of that."

Sebastian snarls at Replica, "Yeah, well, we look just alike so go fucking step on a Lego!"

Puck snaps, "Calm down, both of you!"

In a creepy, almost demonic way, both of the Sebastian's shout, "Fuck off!" at Puck at the exact same time. Puck who's also really freaked out by the way they spoke loses his grip on Sebastian and he storms over to Replica.

Out of the corner of my eye I catch a look at Kurt's face that almost looks like amusement and I'm shocked. Kurt doesn't like violence of any kind so why would this, two people beating the shit out of each other, begin to amuse him at all?

"Kurt," I ask slowly and cautiously, "Are you actually enjoying this?"

Kurt looks at me with a wide grin and states cheerfully, "It's Sebastian hitting himself, how could you not laugh?"

I'm flabbergasted – one of my favorite words, by the way – at how he thinks it's funny! No one hitting someone else is ever, _ever_ funny! Someone could freaking get killed if it were to get out of control! I have firsthand experience with that! I can't even think of anything to say to him, so I just shake my head and look back at Sebastian and Replica. Since I wasn't paying attention while I was being confused by Kurt and only catch the last of what the manager of the Coffee Bean was saying to Replica.

"–don't do shit like that, Danny! This is a workplace!" The manager shrieks at the top of his lungs.

Danny. His name's Danny. Sebastian has a twin named Danny. Another Sebastian has been walking around all this time and his name's Danny.

Danny's face drops and he goes very pale, "Please," He begs, "Please don't fire me! I-I really need this job! I really do!"

Sebastian snickers behind the hand he was holding to his mouth and Danny turns on him, "God damn it! Just shut the fuck up!"

The manager crosses his arms over his badass green smock, giving Danny an icy look to go along with his icy tone, "Out. Now."

Danny's fingers curl themselves into his hair and he looks like he's about to scream, but gets control of the urge. He continues to beg to the manager, looking so freaking pitiful I just want to go give him a hug. It's just because he looks pitiful, not because he looks like Sebastian or anything. Nope. Me and Sebastian are just friends, nothing more and we never will be. I have Kurt and I love Kurt, don't I?

The manager and Danny continue to argue for about five more minutes before Danny is storming out the door. The second he is outside, he takes off running, his mouth moving like he's talking to himself.

My eyes slide back over to Sebastian and just for a second, a small slip-up that'd go unnoticed by most people, Sebastian looks _scared_. Just as quickly though the fear is gone and replaced by that _fucking smirk_ that never seems to leave his _fucking_ attractiveface. God no. I did not just think that. Fuck! Just push those thoughts away, Blaine. Your _friend_ Sebastian needs you right now.

While my friends chat animatedly about Danny and all the patrons go back to their normal business I stand up and wander over to Sebastian who's still staring at the door his twin walked out of. He looks like he's thinking really hard about something but who could blame him? He just met his twin for the first time! That must be so bizarre! Like reading smutty fanfiction about yourself would be!

"Sebastian," I ask him nervously, "You okay?"

Sebastian's head swivels to my direction, a sneer gracing his face, and he snaps, "Of course I'm okay! Why in the hell wouldn't I be?"

I half smile at him ruefully and say quietly, "Well, for one, you have some blood right there," I put part of my hand on the side of his face and use my thumb to smudge off the blood, keeping it there longer than necessary. Sebastian looks at my hand then back at me face. We stare at each other for a few more seconds before I realize what's going on and I jerk my hand away, directing my eyes to the floor, and I can feel my face warming immensely.

"Blaine, I'm just going to say it again," Sebastian starts and I can just hear a smirk dripping from his voice, "The whole bashful schoolboy thing, it's _really_ hot."

I glare up at him, feeling like grabbing a hold of his shoulders and shaking the bejesus out of him. Instead I simply ask him calmly like the dapper young man I am, "How can you make me feel bad for you then go back to wanting to smack you in just a short time?"

Sebastian shrugs indifferently, "I suppose I just have that effect on people. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have places I need to be, people I need to fuck." He starts to walk away, but I grab his arm and force him to stay there.

"Sebastian, you've just found out you have a _twin_ and you're just going to get drunk and have meaningless sex?" I ask kind of loudly, baffled as to how that would help anything.

His face falls and gives me a look that would have me dead if looks could kill, "Yes, Blaine. Do you have a problem with this?" In shock I let my grip on his arm slacken and he jerks away before he too is out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for all of the reviews! It's the most I've ever gotten for a single chapter, let alone the most I've gotten for most of my fanfictions. I really appreciate them and they made my head swell to the size of a house. The alerts/favorites also made sure my head was much too large for my body.**

**I decided to update today because I just want to update the second I get my chapters back from my beta but try to restrain myself. Obviously I have no self control xP **

**I'm going to be doing a DOUBLE UPDATE! *lights flash and buzzers go off* I'm doing this because I'm going to be a week without WI-FI over spring break – le sob – so I won't be able to update this chapter next week anyway. Plus, I just want to give you ALL the chapters! **

**The next chapter will be going up either today or tomorrow depending on whether or not Marisa's computer stops being a douche canoe so she may send me the chapter with all of her wondrous beta magic. **

**BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm just going to warn you beforehand about the angst .-. there's quite a bit with some funny bits though, so I hope it isn't too angsty for you.**

* * *

><p><em>Sebastian's P.O.V:<em>

It's been exactly a week since I met Danny; the only thing proving to me it happened are the bruises and cuts that keep opening themselves back up. I feel like my lip is on its own personal kind of period. Bleed profusely for a few days, stop long enough to make me think it's finally going to heal, then bleed again. I have a newfound respect for the shit that gender has to put up with. I have it easy compared to them. Bleeding out of your lip is nothing compared to bleeding out of your vagina must be!

Overall I've been avoiding the Lima Bean like the _plague_. If I see that Danny is working the counter – they let him keep his job for some reason – I will immediately walk back out to my car and go to Starbucks or will not even go inside. I just can't face him. I can't face the face that looks just like mine. I can't just look at my own reflection when it isn't a mirror and most of the time I can't even look at that!

It's not like you just find your 'long lost twin' you didn't know about and instantly start chatting all the time. This Danny guy is a stranger. We may've been formed in the same uterus but that doesn't mean I know anything about him other than that he can throw a really good punch. He's like just another person you'd walk by on the street. Someone you wouldn't even give a second glance to. One of those people you see getting hit in a dark alley and walk away as fast as you can. One of those billions of people that don't really matter in your life: Except now, he does matter.

Danny has to matter in my life, doesn't he? He's my brother, my twin. He should matter, shouldn't he? Shouldn't I give a flying fish that I have a twin brother? It doesn't seem like I should because all I want to do is forget he even exists and continue living my oblivious-to-Danny lifestyle.

All of that goddamn Glee Club at McKinley has been texting and calling me nonstop. Honestly I have no clue how most of them got my number! Probably Blaine, but still! It's as creepy as those Furby things! They keep texting me and asking me if I'm okay, if I need to talk about the whole Danny thing, if I want to meet up with them. Like they might actually care about me. But no one does, not really. All the New Direction's kids want is a nice piece of gossip to spread and continue the story for them.

Truthfully I have done absolutely nothing today except sleep and lay on my back, staring at the ceiling to think. Not like it matters to anyone though. My dad is off on some business trip in some other state, mom is on one of her shopping sprees in another country, and it's not like I have any friends to actually care if I get out of bed or take my meds every day. The Warblers were the closest things I've had to these things called friends in a long time and I fucked that up too when I slushied Blaine during the sing-off. They seemed to care up until then. Now they just treat me like some kind of disease they'll catch if they stick around too long. I probably am. I may as well be.

God Sebastian! Snap out of it! Stop being so fucking pitiful and saying in bed all fucking day to just be down on yourself! Actually, that sounds like a pretty good plan. Some wall staring and some more sleeping? Yeah, great plan.

I roll back over onto my side, pulling my grey bed sheets back up to my neck, staring at the bright pink wall that my bed is resting on. When I first started taking my meds I decided to paint the wall right next to my bed a painful color of pink so I'd be somewhat discouraged from staring at it for hours on end and it really did work for a while. Then even caring that my eyes were _burning_ from the sight of it was gone. The rest of my walls are a very plain grey, with neon colored sticky notes scattered practically everywhere. There's a black desk pushed against the right wall, a black dresser on the wall right across from the wall where the door and my bed were positioned, and two other doors leading into a large bathroom and even larger walk in closet.

There's really nothing but hangers in there. I only go in there to scream at the top of my lungs and hit things when I'm pissed off or upset because for some reason sounds don't carry to the rest of the house from in there. The first time I figured out that great use for it was when I came out to my parents. Ha! That's actually kind of funny. After I came out of the closet I went into one and screamed until I thought I was going to faint.

I don't know how long it's been since I started staring at the obnoxious wall when I hear footsteps starting up the stairs. Immediately I jerk up into a sitting position and stare with wide eyes at the closed door. There isn't supposed to be anyone here. As I said before my parents are out, the maids aren't expected until tomorrow, and the cooks don't even bother coming around when it's just me because I don't eat much. The only person who stays here to "keep an eye on me" is this old, snappy man named Jameson though he wouldn't take the time of day to trek all the way up to my room.

As the footsteps increase in sound I fling the covers off and jump from the bed, running over to my desk, opening up the top drawer, and pull out a gun I keep in there. It only takes a second for me to have it cocked and pointed at the door which is enough time for it to creak open and reveal someone I never expected to be at my house – Blaine.

Blaine's eyes widen so much he looks like a cartoon character that's just run off a cliff and is about to plunge down to the ground. His hands go up into the air while he stares at me, waiting to see if I'm going to shoot him.

I keep it pointed at him, too suspicious as to why he would even come visit me to lower it, and bark out, "What are you doing here?"

His hazel eyes snap from the gun to my face, somehow able to squeak out, "I – I just wanted to see if you were okay!"

My grip on the gun tightens, eyebrows knit together, and I snarl at him, "That's bullshit! Why are you here?"

Blaine starts visibly shaking but takes a small step further into my room, "I really just came to check on you, Sebastian. The guys at Dalton told me you haven't gone to class for a few days and I got worried." His voice is very steady for someone who looks so terrified.

I throw back my head and let out a dark laugh, "You're kidding. They actually noticed? Gosh, I'm so honored that they care!"

Blaine looks shocked at my words and attitude, "Sebastian, people care."

My mouth constricts into a tight smile and I say simply, "Sure." I deposit the gun back into the drawer, slamming it shut, before plopping into my cushioned spinny chair, "You know Blaine, if you'd given me a warning I would've made myself presentable." I was in a plain black long sleeved shirt, checkered red pajama pants, and had done absolutely nothing to my hair so it was in that awkward shwoopy Justin Beiber style I've always despised.

"I've never really seen you out of Dalton uniform much. For all I know this could be your kind of presentable outside of school," Blaine says lightheartedly in an attempt to joke with me.

I spin around in the chair a few times silently until Blaine decides to continue what will soon be becoming a one-sided conversation, "Why haven't you been at school all week?"

I shrug and tell him nonchalantly while still spinning, "Haven't felt like it."

I catch a glimpse of his Dorito-shaped eyebrows knitting together in confusion a few times as I'm spinning, "But," His voice mirroring his expression, "Don't your parents care if you go or not?"

"Nope," I pop the 'p' at the end of nope and continue with my merry spinning.

Shifting awkwardly from foot to foot, Blaine attempts to continue this conversation, "Well, uhm, are you sick?"

I can't help but snort and stop spinning just in time to be facing him, "I've always been sick. Not that it stops be from going to school."

It seems to be a very confusing thing for Blaine that I'm 'sick', so in my undrugged state I roll my eyes and state cryptically, "Not exactly curable, so no point in stopping for it." Not like I have a choice most days, though.

"What are you sick with?" He mutters cautiously and I'm pretty sure he's waiting to see if I'm going to whip out the gun and shoot him.

"Why are you here, Blaine?" I snap out again and stand up from the chair, walking a little closer to him.

"I already told you I was here to check on you."

"And that's bullshit."

"How is that bullshit?"

"You can't be here because you care or some crap like that, there has to be an actual reason you're here."

"That is an actual reason."

"You know, I'm trying to listen to your defense over there but the bulls taking craps and spewing from your mouth really are just too distracting."

"You're impossible, Sebastian."

"So I've been told."

We have a bit of a stare off and I can't help but enjoy the mixes of colors in his eyes. There are probably three different shades of brown, with bits of green in there. His eyes are so amazing and I but blurt out absently, "You're eyes are gorgeous."

Blaine's face gets a bit of a red tint at my compliment that came out of nowhere, "Don't try and change the subject –"

"And what subject might that be, Blaine? The one where you're asking questions I'm not going to answer?"

I watch as his eyes wander to the top of my desk and don't move from the bright orange bottle placed carelessly on top of it. Hiding it never even crossed my mind seeing as how no one except me ever comes in here. God damn it!

Out of habit I start to chew on the inside of my mouth through the entire awkward silence and stare at my feet before finally moving my eyes back up to Blaine's face. It's obvious he's trying to figure out what the pills are for, though too nervous to actually ask me. A Cheshire cat grin pulls at my lips as I snatch up the bottle, tossing it from hand to hand, staring at Blaine's conflicted face.

"Something you want to ask, Blaine?" I ask maliciously and the color drains from his face.

"Uhm, what are the, uhh, pills for?" He inquires quietly, almost inaudibly.

"Oh," I start nonchalantly, holding up the pill bottle, "You mean these?"

Blaine rolls his eyes and snaps sarcastically, "No, the ones sitting up on your giraffe, Sebastian."

Not able to help it I burst out into loud obnoxious laughter, flailing around, and slapping my leg every so often. It takes a while and many stares from Blaine but I finally calm down enough to talk again, asking childishly and looking up at him with large, innocent eyes, "Will you get me a giraffe, Blaine? I really want one."

His mouth opens and closes a few times in an attempt to think of something to say. Eventually, after looking much like a fish, he asks me evenly, "Are you on something, Sebastian?"

A devious smile passes over me. I stand up, getting much too close to Blaine for comfort, looking down at him slightly due to our height differences, and leaning my head down to whisper in his ear, "You have no idea how many cheesy pickup lines I could've used there, Blaine."

It's like someone lit a fire on his face and he takes a quick step back, "Stop with this shit, Sebastian!" He yells, stomping his foot like a five year old, "I just wanted to check on you, like a nice friend does, and you do all...this!"

My eyebrow quirks up and I continue to stare down at him expressionless, "I'll stop," I say slowly, seeing relief wash over his face, "But –"

Blaine drags his hands down his face, groaning loudly. It's only a few short steps before he's sitting on my bed staring at me with a slight snarl.

"I only want one thing, Blaine," I tell him in a level voice while I'm walking towards him once again,  
>"What do you think that is?"<p>

He snorts, face a slight tinge of red, as he adjusts his bright green, light-up bowtie, "A kiss? Sex?"

My left index finger curls under his chin and I tilt it up slightly, moving my mouth less than an inch from his and keeping it there. Blaine's eyes flick to my lips and back up to my eyes, holding my gaze, unfazed. Finally I close my eyes, lean impossibly closer without our lips actually meeting, and whisper,  
>"A giraffe."<p>

A disgusted look crosses Blaine's face as he shoves me away, making me land on my ass. The second I hit the ground I'm laughing loudly again, clutching my stomach, and shrieking with delight, "You wanted to kiss me! You did! You really did! Blaine Warbler Anderson wanted to kiss me! You actually _wanted_ to kiss me!"

His wonderful eyes wander to anywhere but me, "Shut _up_, Sebastian! I did not!"

"Y-You s-s-s-so di-di-did," I'm somehow able to breathe out between fits of giggles.

Abruptly he stands up and stomps over to my desk before I'm able to realize what he's doing. In a quick second he has my pill bottle, reciting the name aloud, "Norpramin Oral. What is it for, Sebastian?"

All noises in the room stop while we have a stare off. I sure as hell wasn't going to the give out that information any time soon, "Give me the bottle, Blaine." I whisper shakily. No one needs to know. If I get it back I'll still be in control of it. I'll still have the secrecy. I'll still be without the pity stares. I'll still be without the concern.

Blaine's face is too expressive for his own good and I can tell he's close to cracking. Then come the unexpected tears springing to his eyes, "I just want to help you. I care about you and I don't like seeing you how you were when you opened the door. It was scary and it wasn't you."

With a few audible cracks from my knees, I drag myself to my feet, "You know, Blainers, you'd be an excellent counselor if you ever so choose to be."

A curl had broken free from the imprisonment of gel, though Blaine doesn't even bother with it. Sadly his attention is still on me, "I'm worried. When the Warblers said you hadn't been at school all week I was worried that you did something stupid after you met Danny."

My mouth stops short from forming a comeback at the mention of Danny. Blaine's head bobs up and down, "Exactly," He mumbled and tossed me my meds, "When you're ready to talk about those, just know I'll listen. Now get cleaned up so we can go get coffee, because honestly you smell _homeless_." Towards the end of his sentence he cracks a grin and I'm overcome by something I realize is what normal people call _"gratitude". _It's very unwelcome. It gave me the urge to run and hug Blaine until his overly gelled head popped off.

Instead I simply nod and walk off towards the bathroom in hopes that this encounter along with the past week was all a deranged dream. Sadly, I still know I've fallen too far down the rabbit hole to ever crawl back out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! New chapter! Sorry for all the angst, but I just couldn't help myself. It was way too tempting. I quite enjoy this chapter, actually. Angst is nice to write. **

**Hope you like it ;D I'm going to attempt one more chapter before Saturday. **

**BYYYYYYYYYYEEEEE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I traveled through cornfields and trailer parks, woods and Wal-Marts, and many other faraway lands to bring you this chapter! Not really. I just waited until I was home with WIFI. It's still the thought that counts. Most of this was written when I was extremely slap happy, so if it makes no sense half the time I'm sorry. **

* * *

><p><em>Blaine's P.O.V:<em>

I could've gotten shot today. I could be lying in a pool of my own blood right now, with Sebastian standing over me and laughing. Then he'd probably have ended up dragging me into the backyard, digging me a nice little hole, then throwing my corpse into it for all the nice little wormies' dinner. Of course, after that he'd have to clean up all the blood, which would take some time and a lot of cleaning supplies. After the blood was cleaned up, my car would have to go and I don't know where he'd put it, let alone how to leave no trace of his DNA. But, you know, that didn't happen so I shouldn't worry about that right now.

What do I say when the Warbler's ask what I did after I left Dalton earlier? Just say, "Oh, you know, almost got shot,"? That wouldn't go over well at all. They'd all probably have a heart attack and want Sebastian's head on a pointy stick. Where does one go about getting a pointy stick? There must be a store if you can go to to get one quickly instead of making your own.

While I'm waiting for Sebastian to be done bathing I finally take a look around the room. It's very plain, not like any kind of stereotypical teenage boys bedroom. There are no posters or pictures save for a single one framed on the desk of Sebastian and a few of the Warblers. The only real indication of anyone actually living in here are the clothes scattered in piles on the floor and the unmade bed from where Sebastian must've gotten up from a short bit ago. None of that is as surprising though, as the bright pink wall next to Sebastian's bed. What would posses someone who isn't a thirteen year old girl to paint a single wall _bright pink_? There is no logical explanation!

I sit up from where I was laying on Sebastian's bed and glance over at his desk where the pill bottle is laying. The shower just started a few minutes ago, so I wouldn't have to worry about him coming out of the bathroom and seeing me snooping. It probably wouldn't take long to see what they're for either, just a quick look.

Before I can change my mind I hop up from the bed and I'm at the large desk in a few quick strides. Snatching it up and turning it around, I look for the obnoxious little part of the label that will actually tell me what it's for. With a hissing noise, the shower turns off and heavy footsteps follow.

Spastically, I throw the pill bottle back onto the desk and fling myself face first onto the bed in an attempt to make it seem like I was there the entire time. The door slams open and I hear Sebastian say, "Nice ass you got there, Blaine," before he continues walking. I lean up using my arms at support, jaw dropping open when I see he's not wearing anything but a towel.

"Wha –? Why aren't you wearing clothes?" I squeak out, feeling my face heat up.

Sebastian looks over his shoulder at me with a smirk, "Don't even try to tell me you're not enjoying it."

I look like a fish with my mouth opening and closing repeatedly and Sebastian looks like he thinks it's the funniest thing he's ever seen , "I can't even imagine what your reaction would've been if I had come out with nothing."

My face feels even warmer as I slam my face back onto the bed and flail my legs and arms. I continue to flail in an attempt to get the image of him _not_ wearing that frigging towel out of my mind. Damn you, mind! I'm not okay with this right now! It's just not okay with him in the room! Put it in a rocket ship and send it to mars and then blow the rocket ship up! Just blow it up! Don't let me get it again!

Sebastian lets out a loud laugh, "Can't even wait until you're in private to imagine me without a towel on?"

I lift my head and take in his awkward giraffe patterned boxers, sticking my tongue out at him, "You wish I was thinking about that."

He shrugs nonchalantly, "I know you are."

"What? How?" I splutter out quickly.

He smirks at me while he pulls on a pair of dark skinny jeans, jumping up and down in an attempt to get them all the way up, "Everything you're thinking is so obvious on your face, Blaine." He walks over to where I am on the bed and reaches over me. However cliché it is, my breath catches in my throat but I feel like someone punched me in the stomach when I see haphazard white lines scattered everywhere on his very delightful tummy and arms. Sebastian can't do that. He's Sebastian. The snarky, rich, bastard who doesn't even _have_ feelings.

I want to ask him about it, though thinking back, he does always wear some kind of long sleeved article of clothing all the time, so he obviously is trying to hide it. You're supposed to talk to someone who does that, right? You're supposed to get them to stop, right? My feels! I don't know what to do!

Sebastian jerks me back into reality with a concerned look, asking if I was okay. My eyes snap up to his face and I nod with a forced smile, unable to get the image of all the white lines on him out of my head. I decide to just bring it up another time, now not seeming like a good time at all.

He gives me another concerned look – a rare occurrence in its own with Sebastian – before tugging on his black t-shirt, kicking over a pile of clothes, and then grabbing socks and shoes.

I make a face at his bright pink and orange stripped socks, "What are those horrid things?"

"Socks. But I wouldn't expect you to know anything about them, seeing as how you never wear any," Sebastian mocks me jokingly while putting on his socks.

I roll my eyes and stand up, "Let's just get in the car, Sebastian."

He picks up a jacket off the floor and asks, "Why don't you wear socks? It's weird."

I roll my eyes dramatically and start walking out of the room, not waiting for him, "I have sexy ankles, that's why. Now go get in the car."

"You know this could be considered kidnapping, Blaine," Sebastian tells me while he follows me downstairs, tugging on his jacket

"This could also be considered a date, but it's not." That shuts him up at least until we're out the door and he walks out without locking it, "Don't you have to lock that so no one breaks in?"

He laughs darkly, "I'd actually appreciate it if someone did. Let my parents bitch at the cops for a while instead of me."

With no clue how to react to that, I take my keys out of my back pocket and press the button on the little key fob to unlock my black Mercedes. This car makes me feel very awkward, seeing as how Mercedes is black and my car is a black Mercedes. #Awkward.

I start to get into the car and slam my head on the roof. It hurts so freaking bad! I start flailing around and screaming, "Shit!"

When I finally am done with my spaz attack I look over at Sebastian, who was watching me the entire time with a goofy grin on his face, "Well, Mr. Dapper, that was a nice bit of profanity you were spewing there."

That doesn't really require an answer, let alone one witty enough I could come up with. A chingle of keys and my car is started. It takes a couple of tries but somehow I'm able to pull the car into reverse, then drive and we're off. We drive in silence for about twenty minutes before Sebastian blurts out so fast his words are jumbling together, "?"

I don't answer at first because I don't understand what he's saying, and when I do my mouth forms an 'O', "Yeah, it is. It's me and Kurt at his prom."

"You two look so happy," He grumbles, sounding quite jealous.

"I was, seeing as how it was the first dance I'd been to that didn't land me in the hospital," I blurt out before I even know what I'm saying. I snatch up my bottom lip between my teeth and glance over at Sebastian, expecting to see pity. Though surprisingly from what I can tell he only looks confused with his eyebrows knitted together.

"What are you talking about, Blaine?" He asks quietly.

I shake my head, "Nothing, just forget I said anything."

Sebastian sits up from where he was slouching in his seat with his feet on the dash, looking furious, "Something or someone put you in the freaking hospital, I'm not just going to forget you said something about it!"

"Calm down, Sebastian. It was a long time ago," I mutter slowly and keep my eyes firmly ahead of me in an attempt to keep myself from looking at him.

"It doesn't matter how _long ago_ it was! If you found out someone hurt m – Kurt, what would you do?" He snaps out the question, already knowing the answer.

"Be really mad and want to do something about it," I answer dejectedly. Was he about to ask me what I'd do if someone hurt him or am I just hearing things? What _would _I do if someone hurt Sebastian? I do care about him, but I'm not sure what lengths I would go to if someone hurt him.

"Exactly. Please tell me what happened so I know whose cows to shame so they won't bear milk for many moons," Sebastian says much more calmly this time, somehow knowing how to deal with this.

"Cows not bear milk for many moons?"

"No, it's many moooooooons. Like cow speak, Blaine. Now tell your tale of those whose cows won't bear milk."

I sigh loudly and grip the wheel tighter, "When I was fourteen, there was this Sadie Hawkins dance at my school. I'd already come out by then, so I asked the only other out gay kid that was at my school to go as friends. We had a good time, really. No one bothered us and we kept to ourselves but," I'm holding onto the steering wheel so tightly my knuckles are turning white, "when we were waiting for his dad to come pick us up, these guys came outside and beat us up. Being the nice guy I am, I made him leave to get help so I could take the worst of it. I don't think I could've lived with knowing it was my fault another person was put in the hospital."

"That wasn't your fault at all, Blaine," Sebastian tells me comfortingly, which catches me off guard, "It was just some homophobic bastard who ought to be fingered by Wolverine."

"Thank you, I think. Anyway, they bashed my head on a sidewalk a few times and that's the last thing I remember. I was in a coma for about a week before I woke up. It's a miracle that I didn't have terrible brain damage. I woke up to my brother Cooper's face over me and the first thing I remember I said was, 'What's with your eyes? They look like they're on their period.'"

Sebastian laughed, "Seriously, 'They look like they're on their period'?"

I pretend to be offended and hold in the laughing fit I feel like I'm about to have, "You try being in a coma for a week and see how ditzy you are!"

"Try _three_ weeks. I was real ditzy after that." He stuck his tongue out at me and I kept laughing until I realized what he had just said and looked at him in horror, flicking my eyes between the road and him.

"Sebastian, oh my god, why were you in a coma for three weeks?"

He shrugs like it isn't a freaking _coma_ we're talking about, "Picked a fight with the wrong people. It happens sometimes."

"Oh, so you're just put in comas sometimes?"

"Just the once," He replies and turns on the radio, finding a station with good music, and sings loudly to it. Damn, this child is going to avoid this topic no matter how hard I try.

He's staring at me with exaggerated puppy dog eyes and holding a hand onto his chest, "I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me and it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see. But every time she asks me 'do I look okay?' I say, 'When I see your face there's not a thing that I would change – Come on, Blaineykins, sing! - Just the way you are!"

I laugh under my breath and then start singing loudly with him, "And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while! 'Cause, girl, you're amazing, just the way you are!"

"Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me!"

"Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy!"

"She's so beautiful and I tell her every day!"

"Oooohhhh you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change!"

We stop at a light and Sebastian winks at a girl in the car next to us, singing the next part, "If perfects what you're looking for then just stay the same!" The girl's face turns red and she grins at him.

Psh, I'm not going to be shown up. I lean past Sebastian and sing to the girl too, "So, don't even bother asking if you look okay, you know I'll say -"

Sebastian and I start trying to sing over each other, "When I see your face, there's not a thing I would change, 'cause you're amazing just the way you are! And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while! 'Cause, girl, you're amazing just the way you are!" The light turns green so we wave goodbye to her and drive off.

I can't control the laughter bubbling out of my lips the second we're gone , "We probably just made her day."

"I know it would've made my day if two extremely attractive guys started singing to me at a stop light," Sebastian wiggles his eyebrows at me.

I have a bit of an epiphany and laugh even harder, my ribs starting to hurt, "Oh my god!" I weaze in between laughing.

Sebastian stares at me with a large grin, "What's so funny?"

"We're both _gay!"_

He starts laughing too and nods, "Right, _that_ small detail."

Once we both calm our laughing fit, I state in disbelief, "I just serenaded a strange female in the car next to me. I think this might be one of the weirdest things I've done in a while."

"Really?" Sebastian asks in disbelief, "I fucked a porcupine last week. That might be the weirdest thing that's happened to _me._"

"You did _what_ now?" I screech in horror.

"Doesn't matter. Had sex," Sebastian manages to stare at me with a straight face for a total of two seconds then laughs loudly again and accidentally snorts, "I'm kidding, Blaine," I let out a sigh of relief, "It was a raccoon."

I throw my hands up then put them back on the steering wheel, "Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised!"

"But the porcupine, that was surprising?"

"Yes, they have quills. That would kind of hurt."

"So you think I'll have sex with anything with a pulse?"

"No," I reassure him, "You might even go for a corpse."

"That was one time and I was forced to!" Sebastian yells, pointing a finger at me.

My eyes widen and I scream in disgust, "You've had sex with a _dead body_?"

He nods with a serious expression, "Yes, it was like an initiation at my boarding school in Paris. Everyone had to have sex with at least one dead body with a circle of people watching to even be able to sleep peacefully without your roommate putting your bed in a lake, or peeing on your pillow."

"What kind of school did you _go_ to?" My expression is one of pure horror as I pull into a parking spot at the Lima Bean.

"The kind where we obviously can come up with outrageous stories you Americans would believe," He smirks at me, "You're face was priceless, though."

I stroke my chin thoughtfully, "I wouldn't say priceless. But you might be able to get a good thirty bucks out of it."

"That sexy shit?" He asks, shocked, "You could at least get a nice fifty!"

Nodding in agreement, I answer quickly, "How about we go sell that right now and get some coffee, because I am slowly dying without my daily coffee intake."

"I've been a week without coffee and I don't think I could take another second: So onwards to the land of coffee beans!" Sebastian proclaims, pointing towards the Lima Bean, and shoving his weight against the car door, "Won't open! Blaine! Open the door so I can drink me some coffee!"

Shaking my head and leaning across him, I unlock the door, "See? You just press the lock." I tell him like he was a five year old who I was explaining the concept of toilet paper to.

"You're such a peach, Blainey," Sebastian grins and attempts to ruffle my hair, wrinkling his nose at the hair gel that comes off onto his hand. Trying to be discrete, he rubs his hand that is covered in gel on my seat, and mumbles, "Soft..."

Voice squeaky and eyes extremely wide I whisper, "Did you just -"

"No! I did nothing you can prove!" He screams and runs out of the car towards the building. I am actually starting to enjoy the company of this Sebastian. It's not like I'd ever seen him act like this before, but I hope I'm able to see more of it before the bitch-tastic Sebastian arrives again.

What has come over him to act like an actually amusing human being? I'd seen it come to the surface a few times when we were chatting before the slushy incident and it'd actually made me like him. Not like that though! No, like friends. Like a friend I really liked talking to and being around. A friend who made me laugh even when I felt like shit. You know, normal stuff.

I swing my legs out of the car, make sure to lock it because I really do care if someone were to break into it, and then slowly walk inside and over to Sebastian, who's at one of the tables near the bathrooms already chugging down his coffee, and take a seat in the chair across from his.

"My love," Sebastian mumbles out around his cup, "I've missed you so much! Don't ever leave me again!" He drains the cup quickly then puts it back onto the table.

"You already finished that?" My mind can't comprehend someone chugging down scalding hot coffee in under two minutes.

"It's a talent," Is the muffled reply I get from him, biting on the top of the of the cup again, "I need more..."

"I'll go get you some, seeing as how you _didn't _shoot me." By some kind of sorcery I'm able to yank my wallet out of my overly tight pants.

Sebastian pouts at me and sinks down further in his seat, "I thought you were someone coming to brutally murder me."

Without really thinking about what I'm saying I ask offhandedly, "Don't you have friends that come visit you sometimes?"

A snort from Sebastian makes me look up from where I was checking the amount of money I had, "What?"

He kicks at the ground and avoids looking at me, "You should've stopped at 'Don't you have friends'."

"I'm your friend, Sebastian."

"Right," He sneers at me, "Because you've talked to me so much since that freaking slushy accidentally hit you. It was meant for _Kurt_."

Buying coffee long forgotten, I toss my wallet back onto the table, and give him a confused look, "Did you just expect me to let you hurt my boyfriend?"

The word boyfriend looks like it actually pains him to hear and by his snarky tone I can tell I've brought Bitchy Sebastian back, "Actually, yes because it wasn't supposed to hurt anyone." He stresses the last four words greatly.

A huff of aggravation leaves my mouth, "You put _rock salt_ in it, Sebastian! How is that not supposed to hurt someone?"

We sit in silence for what seems like hours though in reality is probably minutes until Sebastian finally speaks up, "It ruins clothes, you know."

My obnoxiously shaped eyebrows come together in confusion, "What does?"

Sebastian licks his lip – ohmyfreakinggod – and looks like he's mulling something over, until he finally says the answer slowly, "Rock salt."

My face falls, "Are you serious?"

"Do you think I would really try to hurt you directly _or_ indirectly, Blaine?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

I clear my throat and shift my weight, "Kind of."

Sebastian lets out a sigh and shakes his head, "Of course you do."

"What do you expect me to think, Sebastian, when you act like you don't care about anything or anyone?"

The drops of coffee left at the bottom of Sebastian's cup appear to have just become very interesting to him. He's staring at them, tipping his cup from side to side, and whispering out under his breathe, to where I almost don't hear it, "That you of all people would be able to tell it was an act."

An act? That can't be an act. It's much too foolproof, not enough cracks in it to be able to be an act. Then again, aren't the scars from him hurting himself a big enough crack to clue me in? Just as I'm about to say something, I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to find Kurt smiling tightly, "Blaine, you didn't tell me you'd be going out with Sebastian today?"

"I, uhm," I glance from Sebastian back to Kurt, "it wasn't exactly planned."

"I just about shot your boyfriend today, Kurt," Sebastian tells Kurt with a smirk.

Kurt's eyes bulge and he looks shocked, "You _what_?"

I grab Kurt's hand and give him a reassuring smile, "He's just kidding, honey."

Sebastian tilts his head slightly to the side, "Why weren't we subjected to your wonderful presence earlier, Kurt?"

Kurt glares at him, "I must've been in the bathroom when you two arrived."

One of Sebastian's eyebrows raise, "The _boy's_ bathroom?"

Kurt rolls his eyes, "Yes, Sebastian, the boys bathroom."

Sebastian grins and starts clapping, "Congratulations on the sex change, Kurt! I mean, boy clothes, boy's bathroom, it's official! You finally got the operation!" Sebastian grabs someone's arm who was walking by and proclaimed, "Guess what! He finally got a sex change!" The person jerks their arm away from Sebastian's grip with a confused look and continues walking.

I sit there helplessly as Kurt flushes red with anger and embarrassment and Sebastian won't seem to wipe the grin off his face. I'm at a loss if I should take sides let alone intervene. If I take Kurt's side, how do I know Sebastian won't go back to being in the state I found him or worse? If I take Sebastian's side, Kurt will obviously go into a rage and be all angry with me for a while. Well shit.

I decide to make both of them angry and snap, "Will both of you just stop?" They stare at me with identical _are-you-serious_ looks.

"I'm sorry for trying to _defend myself!_" Kurt yells at me, automatically making me feel bad.

Sebastian just shrugs and stands, "I didn't do anything. I'm going to wait outside until you two are done. Alright, Blaine? I would just leave in a dramatic stomping motion, but seeing as how you drove me here, I have to wait." Without waiting for a reply he walks out of the Lima Bean, leaving me and Kurt alone.

"Would you care to tell me why you were off gallivanting with that meerkat today?" Kurt asks tensely, arms folded over his stripped button up.

"I went to Dalton to visit the Warblers and they said Sebastian hadn't come to school or been at his dorm for the past week, since he met Danny," I explain carefully.

"Why is that your problem, Blaine? You don't even talk to the guy. At least I thought you didn't."

"Do you just expect me to leave someone alone when so many people are worried about them?" I ask exasperatedly.

Kurt's expression softens, "No and that's what I love about you. I'm sorry, jealous boyfriend rage. What was wrong with him?"

"I don't know. He was really defensive and laughed when I said people cared and I found some medicine on his desk..." I trail off, realizing I shouldn't have told him that.

His eyebrows shoot up, "What medicine?"

I shrug, "Don't know, I didn't ask." I decide it's best not to tell Kurt about the scars I saw either. It's weird to keep something from him, but it has to be done for Sebastian's sake.

"What was he saying about almost shooting you?"

I cough and pick at the coffee cup in front of me, "Did he try to shoot you?" Kurt whisper-yells.

"Well, I mean, not _exactly_." In my head I'm attempting to come up with any kind of explanation as to how that could seem innocent.

"_Did he try to shoot you?"_

"He thought I was someone breaking into his house!" I exclaim a bit too loudly.

"He's fucking psycho if he was going to shoot you! You need to tell the police he has an unlicensed gun! What if he kills someone with it?"

"Sebastian wouldn't do that, Kurt! And he isn't psycho!"

"How do you know? He had no issues with trying to make you lose an eye!"

"It wasn't meant to hurt anyone!"

"Oh, did _he_ tell you that?"

"Yes, actually, he did!"

"Then it's a lie! He's a fucking liar, Blaine!"

"He said it was meant for you, Kurt, to -"

"Because that makes it so much better," Kurt huffs.

"It was just meant to ruin your outfit! Rock salt ruins clothes!"

Kurt snorts, "Sure. That's definitely what it was meant to do."

"I believe him, Kurt," I tell him firmly.

"He's a liar, Blaine!"

"You don't even know him!"

"And you do?"

"Better than you do!"

"Oh, so you visit him once while he's refusing to go to school and suddenly you know him?"

"You didn't see the look he had when I was talking to him."

"What look was that, a douche bag look? Because I'm pretty familiar with it!"

"No, that wasn't it! It was sad, angry, hurt! All in that bag of adjectives!"

"He was probably pretending to make you feel bad for him!"

Sebastian's comment about how I'd be the one to be able to tell the snark and sarcasm was all an act pops itself back into my mind, replaying the look on Sebastian's face and how helpless he sounded, "He doesn't have to pretend, Kurt."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kurt asks me, eyes closed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I've seen him be sincerely sad and it was terrible," I mumble, still replaying Sebastian's words over and over again in my head.

Kurt's eyes snap open and he slams his open palms down on the table, "Sebastian isn't sincere, Blaine. He just wants in your brightly colored pants for a little fun, then leave you."

"How much do _you_ know about him, Kurt?" It's becoming more and more difficult not to start screaming at Kurt by ever second that goes by. I'm not sure how much more of this bullshit I can take before I snap and do something I'll end up regretting.

"I know that he'll have sex with anyone, male or female, regardless of whether he knows them. He goes and gets drunk all the time, probably does drugs too! I wouldn't put that past him. He doesn't care about anyone but himself because he's fucking heartless. He's a spoiled little rich boy who's had everything handed to him his entire life. He treats everything like a joke, doesn't take responsibility for his actions, resorts to violence, and no one likes him."

All of those accusations sting me on Sebastian's behalf, seeing as luckily he isn't here to take them himself or defend himself, "It's not like that, Kurt," I mumble halfheartedly, knowing it is exactly like that.

"Then please, explain to me this saint you think Sebastian is."

"He's not like that."

"What _is_ he like, Blaine?"

"He – he, god damn it, Kurt! You just need to give him a fucking chance!"

"Why?"

"I think I should leave before this goes any further," I tell him sharply, "Bye, Kurt." I stand up and collect my things, looking around I notice that luckily we kept our voices down low enough not to draw too much of a crowd, and then stomp – yes stomp, because I'm six – outside to look for Sebastian.

Sebastian is sitting down against the side of the Lima Bean, watching a grinning Danny hop into a really cruddy, rusty car with a very pretty girl in the drivers seat who's probably his girlfriend. Danny might be gay, though. Or bi. I've never actually talked to the guy so I wouldn't know.

Kicking a rock ahead of me, I walk over to Sebastian and plop myself next to him on the pavement, "Everything okay?" I ask quietly, taking in the blank expression on Sebastian's face.

"Please take me home right now," He answers in a monotone, hugging his knees to his chest and staring at the ground.

I'm honestly concerned about what happened. I reach out a hand to put it on his shoulder in a way to try to comfort him, "Sebastian -"

Sebastian jerks away from my hand like it would burn him and he shifts, back facing me now, telling me a little louder, "Take me home."

"What happened?" My voice wavers slightly, shaken at seeing him like this.

"I don't want to talk about it. Just take me home. I need to be alone."

"I don't think I should leave you alone like this..."

Sebastian turns around and glares at me, yelling,"God damn it, Blaine! Why can't you just fucking let me go home so I can deal with this?"

Deal with this, as in hurt himself. I know that's what he's going to do. I can't just let him do that, so I shake my head, "C'mon, lets just go back to my house."

I watch helplessly as Sebastian stares off into space in silence until the Sebastian I know breaks through,"I know I'm sexy and all, but I thought you gentlemen went on at least one date first." His voice cracks a little at the end.

"How do you know this wasn't a date?" I ask with a forced smile and stand up, holding my hand out for him so I can help him up too.

He eyes it cautiously before grasping it and yanking himself to his feet, looking to anywhere but my face. Letting go of his hand, I walk back towards the car with him trailing slowly behind me and once we're both inside he speaks up, back in a monotone, staring out the window blankly, "Don't tell anyone about that."

"About what?"

"Anything that just happened."

"I promise I won't. You can trust me Sebastian." I reassure him as I pull out of the parking lot and start driving back to my house, neither of us attempting conversation.

I want to know what they were talking about very badly but I don't want to push him to tell me in case in causes this state of nothingness to worsen. God, I hope he's going to be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tahduh! Angst and fluff! Yay. I'll update soonish.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry about how long it's been since I've updated. I have no excuse except that this chapter was a bitch to write. I love you all for reading and I'll write the next chapter when I get back from Washington D.C. If you want to stalk my tumblr, it's tomorrowsmorbidsunshine(.)tumblr(.)com. And my beta's tumblr is ohiostarkid(.)tumblr(.)com. HUZZAH! A NEW SHORT AND SHITTY CHAPTER!**

_Sebastian's P.O.V:  
><em>

My palms smack against the door as I slam it open. I don't think I've ever hated someone I'm not related to as much as I hate Kurt Hummel. He ruins everything. God, now I sound like an angst ridden teenage girl! You know what; I don't even care right now! I will let my inner angst-ridden teenage girl fly free because I need one of those moments right now. 

For once I was willing to actually talk about my issues and be, you know, vulnerable or something like that and Hummel had to come swooping over in all of his feminine glory. Kurt must have some kind of sensor as to when I'm within at least ten feet of Blaine while I'm at the Lima Bean. Once I'm at the Lima Bean with Blaine, a little antenna in the shape of Blaine's face shoots out of Kurt's head, and screams in a high pitched voice, "Sebastian is around Blaine! Get to the Lima Bean, now!" over and over. 

Somewhere amongst my angst-ridden rant in my head the world just decided to fuck with me even more because I catch a glance of Danny out of the corner of my eye. Which is so freaking great; seeing my "brother" just makes my day that much more super. Like a unicorn has pooped a rainbow on my head and that poop has become a unicorn itself because unicorns are so pure that they repopulate from their poop! 

For some absurd reason my legs make me walk in the direction of Danny and sit down next to him. At first Danny doesn't look over at me and when he does he doesn't say anything. He just sits there with a 'what is this fuckery' kind of look on his face, which is actually making me pretty uncomfortable. I mean, seriously, his 'what is this fuckery' face looks like he wants to rip off my balls and make me eat them. Maybe he does want to rip off my balls. I raise an eyebrow and move my hands to cover my crotch, still staring at him. 

Danny glances down at where I moved my hand with a confused look on his face that could rival Finn's in any kind of situation, "What are you doing?" 

I raise an eyebrow at him, "You looked like you were about to rip off my balls and make me eat them."

He frowns and adjusts his red and white striped hat, "Why would I want to touch your balls?" When he adjusts it is the first time I notice the hat he's wearing. It's the ugliest thing I have ever seen and I have seen a shriveled up goat penis. It makes him look like Waldo from 'Where's Waldo?'. Oh god, that means I look like Waldo. What the fuck? No, that's not okay. I don't want to look like Waldo; Waldo is a creep who is magically everywhere. And he's wearing a shirt that matches. You've got to be kidding me. I'm related to someone who would walk out of the house dressed like Waldo. 

I shrug my shoulders and say a bit defensively, "I don't know, maybe you like touching everyone's balls." 

"Maybe I like touching everyone's balls?" He asks loudly, staring at me like I'm stupid.

"Maybe you like touching everyone's balls." I repeat calmly. 

Danny looks at me seriously, "Then you shouldn't let me in a ball pit, I might go crazy. So many balls to touch, so little time." 

I wrinkle my nose and poke at the fuzzy, white, ball at the top of his head, "Is the ball why you wear this ugly ass hat?" 

Swatting away my hand, he mumbles, "My friend gave it to me."

I snort back a laugh, "I would only wear that hat if I was having amazing sex with that friend." 

Danny laughs so hard he doubles over and holds his stomach. When he finally calms down he wheezes out, "Her boyfriend would try to kill me if I was having sex with her." 

"But you never said you didn't want to have sex with her." I state simply and his face turns bright red.

"I-I, uhm, no. We're just – we're just friends," He scratches the side of his face and stares at the ground. 

I shrug and lean back against the building, "And sometimes friends have sex." 

"We don't!" He snaps at me and pulls a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. 

I look from him to the cigarettes and let out a groan, "You're one of those guys who thinks he's a badass, aren't you?" 

As he put the cigarette in his mouth, Danny answered a bit smugly, "I am a badass, Sebastian." 

"Sure you are," I tell him in an irritated tone. Am I seriously related to this guy? He thinks he's a badass because he looks like Waldo and smokes. Yes, Waldo is a badass because no one can find him. But no, Danny is not a badass, "And I hope you know, guys who smoke aren't really as sexy as they think they are." 

Danny pauses in the middle of lighting it and stares at me with an eyebrow raised, "Are you gay?" 

"Are you straight?" I snap a little louder than I meant to. 

"Calm down, I don't care if you're gay." 

"Well I don't care if you're straight!" 

"My god, are you just like a sassy five year old or something?" 

"Yes, bitch, so don't take my mother fucking crayons." No bitch is going to take my crayons. 

Once Danny has his cigarette lit, he takes a breath of it then blows it out in my face, "Sexy enough for you?" 

I cough and swat at the smoke, "Sorry, not into twincest." 

Danny laughs and shakes his head. We sit in a very awkward silence for a few minutes until he finally says quietly, "You know, this whole thing could've been the other way. I don't know how we got split up, but it still could've been the other way. You could've been Danny and I could've been Sebastian. You could've been the one sitting here in a Waldo hat, smoking, and I could be staring at you with judgy faces and telling you how unattractive you are for looking like Waldo." 

What the fuck? That could've happened. That really could've happened. Everything I've ever done, I wouldn't have and – what is this fuckery? My god! 

Instead of freaking out aloud, though, I take a deep breath, smirk, and laugh, "Well thank god for putting it the way it is." 

Danny glares at me and snaps, "You have no fucking clue how lucky you are, Sebastian." 

Lucky. Yeah, I'm lucky. That's what I am. Because being bullied and harassed every day for three years is lucky. Trying to kill myself is lucky. Having to cut makes me lucky. Having parents who can't stand me makes me lucky. Everyone hating my guts makes me lucky. Hating myself makes me lucky. Having depression makes me lucky. Being so fucking alone makes me lucky. But of course, because I have money, I'm so very lucky. 

I snap back and it freaks me out how much it sounds like when he yelled at me, "You have no fucking clue, Danny! Do you seriously think you know enough about me to think that I'm lucky?" 

"Do you think you know enough about _me_ to think you aren't lucky?" 

"Just – Fuck you!" 

Danny smirked at me and started clapping loudly, "That was an amazing come back, Sebastian! I pride you in that! It was just the best thing I ever heard!" 

My hands clench at my sides and I yell, "Shut up!" He needs to stop already. He just needs to shut the fuck up. He needs to stop talking and he needs leave me alone. 

"Awh, is Sebby getting mad?" Danny sneered at me and I pulled my knees into my chest, staring at the ground. He needs to stop… Please, just stop…

"Well fuck you," Danny stood up, tossing down his cigarette and stomping on it as a car pulled up. Without looking back, he walked to the car and got into the passenger's side next to a girl. Probably the one he wants to screw... 

The girl who's driving leans her head out the window and waves at me, smiling for some fucking reason – why do people you don't know feel the need to smile at you? I mean what the Hell? I don't _know_ you! - and yells, "Bye, Danny's twin brother!" 

When I don't say anything back for a few moments where we'd been sitting there in awkward silence, she leans back inside the car and drives away. 

God damn it…


End file.
